1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer system and the operating method thereof, and particularly, to a portable computer system with the functions of scanning and/or copying and the operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, because the image processing technology has been continually progressing, there have been various image input/output apparatuses with different functions shown in the market. For example, the image input/output apparatus can be a scanner, a printer, a copier, or an all-in-one printer. These image input/output apparatuses can not only help a user to scan or copy the image but also provide much convenience to the user's daily life.
In general, if a user wants to convert a figure or a texture shown in the document into an image file stored in the computer, a scanner is needed to scan the figure or the texture into the computer. And, if a user wants to copy a figure or a texture shown in the document, a copier can be directly used to perform the copy function. In addition, the figure or the texture shown in the document can be converted into an image file by a scanner firstly, and then the image file is printed by a printer.
However, in the above-mentioned scanning or copying methods, the image input/output apparatus such as a scanner or a copier is needed to perform the scanning or copying function. It is quite inconvenient for the modern users who place importance on the size of the electronic product and the convenience for use.
Therefore, the invention provides a portable computer system with a scanning and/or copying function and the operating method thereof to solve the above mentioned problems.